Please Don't Tell Her
by MikuniMikuni
Summary: She is just an insignificant human... so why? A normal girl, like you and me, meets Hiei. Could he fall for a human? Could she handle him? better description inside HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own this Anime... I wish I did :D**

Ok... So, I always thought it would be fun to make Hiei fall for a human girl since he **HATES** humans and all... you know, be careful with what you say it comes right back at you! ;) But this is more for Hiei's fans, like me :D, so we (as human as we are) are able to have a romance with our fire demon too.

So, basically this will be written mostly in Kiomi's POV but sometimes it will shift to Hiei's POV... It'll be a long but lovely story :) if you don't like it... **Don't say anything harsh :(**

The firs chapter is a introduction to our new girl :)

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
**

As much as she hates to admit it Kiomi has always been a normal girl...

She is 17 years old, though she looks basically 14 because she is rather small... **VERY** small. She has pale skin, a big pair of round blue eyes and straight pink long hair... well that's not normal, but other than that she IS pretty much a regular girl. She's got both her parents alive (from her mother's side), have never gotten herself in any kind of tragedy... grandparents alive, an older brother living with them, has dearest best friends, etc.

Kiomi is known to be an optimistic, destiny-believer, unrealistic, innocent little girl... that's why you could say she has a very nice temper and is blessed with a great deal of patience. Somehow she always knows when someone is feeling down and always finds herself stumbling into hurt animals such as kittens and dogs. She mostly spends her free time wondering around the city, so it's easy to find injured animals. She has always cared for others.

Her childhood was very normal, she has gone to school, had a boyfriend with whom she broke up a year ago. She goes to parties, does her homework, everything a girl has gone trough... She is currently a senior. So there, she HATES to admit it but she's just another girl among girls in the world.

The ringing went on, louder and louder every time. I moaned and shifted in the bed uncomfortably as I opened only one eye to see my cellphone vibrating and ringing. Ahg. Time to get ready for school. I moaned again and took the cellphone turning the alarm off and nuzzling my face into the pillow heading for dream land once again.

"You better wake up now, you lazy" advised a deep voice followed by my body being shaken. My brother. I growled. "I mean it". I heard the footsteps getting away from my personal heaven called bed. I sat on the sheets and adjusted my eyes to the bright light coming from my window. I stared and stared at the tree outside with that morning feeling of just staying there doing nothing... Feeling which was abruptly interrupted by my mother's 'GET DOWN HERE AND EAT BREAKFAST YOUNG LADY' ritual of the day. So I ran into the bathroom, stripped and jumped into the cold water of my shower. Yes, cold water is better for waking up in the mornings. When I finished showering I came out of the bathroom drying myself with the towel.

I dressed in my blue and white sailor uniform and did my red tie as I walked down the stairs to meet my family having breakfast. The usual; my dad complaining about how he pays for the food to be excellent and its just plainly eatable, my mom complaining about the little support she gets being a working mother and all, my brother mumbling he'll be late for college while eating, my grandma telling my grandpa he's getting fatter and fatter.

The usual.

I finished my plate, washed the dishes and ran upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my backpack. Kissed my crazy family goodbye and headed for school.

Don't get me wrong I love my family... My father is a little overprotective and very jealous but he is a very hard working man and loves me more than his own life. He had a hard time growing up, he started with no money and no parents or siblings... With no relatives there to help him he did everything in his power to be a successful man; payed his own school and college, worked since he was little and now owns a company. But that hard life he had led him to be very exigent with everything.

My mom in the other hand grew with her parents, the youngest of four. Had a normal easy life, got into med-school and became a doctor. She is very sweet and caring but due to her age she often get mood swings.

My brother's name is Ichi... He and I are really close, we used to do pretty much everything together. He's popular, outgoing and very hardworking... But since he got into college and got himself a girlfriend we don't hang as much as we used to.

As for my grandparents... well lets say my granny is that kind of woman who just can't-mind-her-own-business and my grandpa is this sweet old man whom you just wanna hug since he resembles a teddy bear.

* * *

I arrived to school and hurried into the classroom. Nobody noticed me get inside as I walked and sat on my desk next to my best friend Emma, who, yes, was and exchange student who just decided to stay forever. _Yays_ for me. Her eyes met mine.

"Hi there" she beamed a smile at me.

"KIOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIII" screamed Misato as she came running to our desk, hers was at the other side of the classroom. She's my other closest friend apart from Emma... But she's just a little... well a little...

"Guess what!"

Emma snorted "Lemme' guess... you just slept with some random dude you just met"

"Hey! I met him two weeks ago! That's something!"

"So sex it is" Emma chuckled.

"Emma don't tease her" I interfered as Misato started to gives us the details of what seemed a long night of things I was too embarrassed to hear while Emma covered my ears and laughed hysterically at my flushed face.

Emma was this beautiful tall girl -tall because she is way taller than me- with a slim figure, dark long wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She wasn't stunning but she was that kind of girl you meet and just couldn't get yourself to forget her. Charming, entertaining and smart were some of her traits and I could go on non-stop about her being the best person on earth.

She came from a wealthy family but she lives alone on an apartment building four blocks from my house. She first came because of a boy she was in love with that also exchanged to this same school, Dylan. He graduated and went back home again... So why did she stayed? Because she found out he was a total jerk, broke up with him, felt into an emotional crisis and then decided to stay for me. Because just as she'd been there for my break up with my ex, which is a totally different story, I was there for hers. We bonded, she decided to stay. Plus she loves this city. More _yays_ for me!

Misato was a breath taking bimbo with a gorgeous body and angelic face. Blond hair, green eyes. But don't let her face fool you. She's a party animal, sex addict, nymphomaniac, has commitment issues and she likes to drink. She's rich... She lives in a mansion at the outsides of the city on a forest.

Why is she like that? Her parents are never around, so she most likely does whatever she wants to. We are very different but we became friends because everyone misunderstood her... Boys toy her, girls envy her... she was just lonely. I noticed this an opened to her. I soon discovered she's another person I'm thankful for.

School day passed quickly enough.

* * *

After school we went to Misatos' mansion and spent the day there. We swam at the pool, drank tea, listened to Misato's sex tales, listened to Emma's love fantasies, listened to my wanting to be a vet dream all over again... Yes I wish to become a veterinary. I don't like to use any kind of transport so I'm always going by foot everywhere. I always seem to ran into injured pets, is like I feel them calling for me. My dream started when I realised that was no coincidence, it was destiny.

We ended up the visit by finishing our homework and what I though was going to be a normal day turned into a day I'd never forget...

It all started when I was heading home. Emma said she was going to spend the night at Misato's so I went ahead walking to my house. Misato had offered me a ride home with one of her chauffeurs, but I politely declined and she knew she couldn't insist.

I walked down the familiar long path trough the woods that lead to the road, when I felt it. That feeling. The calling from an injured animal. It was a faint call, but I sensed it.

I abandoned the path by running into the forest. I ran and ran deeper and deeper as it got darker. I stopped. I was getting scared, but it was calling for me, an animal in need. My steps became slower as I found myself closer to the source.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

The wind blowing my hair to a side while I advanced trough. I reached what seemed like a tree taller than the other ones.

This is it.

I scanned the tree searching for the little being but all I was able to find was a figure resting peacefully on a branch. I stepped forward. It was.. a boy resting. The wind caressing my hair again.

He's eyes shut open...

**To be continued...!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) **so yeah, it's going to be short chapters but I'll try to update every two days :) I know everything is happening fast but I suck at first chapters :P but I'll get better I promise :) **review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm so sorry this took so long but yeah, I'm going to continue this story. The first chapter SUCKED big time I'm sorry but I have improved my English and I have I new computer now that is not as crazy as the old one so I hope I can make better chapters from now on. Let me know if you like it.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO :( **

Please Don't Tell Her

Chapter 2

His ruby eyes stared down at me and I immediately shivered noting red eyes weren't normal, then again who was I to be thinking that way when I've got pink hair. He had black hair and black clothing but I couldn't pick up any details since he was far from my reach and it was dark. He seemed to be scanning me and it seemed like he decided to go but as soon as he stood up he made a pained expression and brought a hand to his stomach.

"A-are you alright?" I asked a little worried, surely I had picked up signals of and injured animal but this was just something new. He stared down at me again with a blank expression and then banished only to appear in front of me on ground level. Having him closer permitted me to examine him further: He was wearing black pants that were all scratched and worn out and a ripped black shirt. I noticed that the hand he brought to his stomach was now drenched in blood. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" I asked stepping closer to him he didn't respond but he soon collapsed.

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed next morning staring down at the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful and I noticed he was very pretty. I was out of the question now whether he was human or not having survived a wound like that.

I was quite surprised when I finally got him to my house with Misato's help; she gave me a ride and told me I **had to** tell her everything later. To take him to the hospital was my first option but he wouldn't be hiding on the forest if he wanted that kind of help so I just brought him home and placed him on my bed with the help of Misato's chauffeur who gave a weird look and left. When I removed what was left of his shirt I couldn't believe my eyes; he actually had a hole on his stomach and when I say 'hole' I meant I could see my now blood drenched sheets through his stomach.

I panicked. I brought my hand to his throat and he still had a pulse but suddenly he grabbed my arm as if protecting himself from me touching his throat. My eyes traveled to meet his but he was still asleep but the bandana on his forehead, I had totally missed until now, was shining. His grasp released me. Shakily I took the bandana off and there was an eye staring at me there. I yelped and backed away as the eye followed me but I quickly remembered he could be dying. I ran to the bathroom and took my first-aid-kit and brought it with me, he surely was going to need more than this but it was the only thing I had on hand. When I returned to his side I was shocked to see the wound was healing itself; what used to be a hole was now a big laceration across his stomach. I decided to disinfect it and bandaged his stomach.

When I noticed there wasn't much I could do I tucked him with the covers and improvised a bed for myself on the floor with some pillows and a blanket. His forehead eye was still staring at me as I put my hand to his cheek. His body temperature was high. I sat on my improvised bed not knowing what to do feeling helpless when his third eye closed and somehow I felt like he was telling me to go to sleep and so I did.

So here I was the next morning staring at his sleeping figure waiting for him to wake up. Faking sick for not going to school was easy but keeping my parents and brother from coming into my room wasn't an easy task but my parents headed to work, my brother left for college and my grandparents were back at their place. Thank god I kept them out of my room; surely a sleeping guy on my bed would be the end of my short life.

I was brought out of my thoughts by his eyes opening including the forehead one. He stared at the ceiling for about half a second and then quickly sat up, his red eyes traveled from the bed to me.

"Don't worry; we didn't sleep in the same bed." I said smiling at him while pointing at my improvised bed. He eyed it and then stared back at me letting me know that wasn't what he inquired. "You fainted so I brought you to my house, you were badly injured." He was still staring at me like we couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know I wasn't of much help… I mean… You healed yourself." I said reaching for his bandages but he grabbed my arm yet again. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." I said.

"Hn." Was his reply as he smirked apparently finding very funny the fact that I even suggested I could hurt him; well he was right he had survived that wound anyways and I wasn't very sure what he actually was. He let go of my hand as I started to untangle the bandages on his waist.

"Just as I expected; you are completely healed." I announced smiling at him as he was back at staring at me. I reached my hand to his cheek causing him to flinch and stare at me wide-eyed. "But your body temperature is still high, I take this is normal?" I asked him letting go of his cheek and got another '_hn' _as a reply. I stood up from the bed and walked towards the bed. "Make yourself confortable, I'll be right back."

I came back to the room holding a tray as a saw him stepping the window probably leaving.

"Wait!" I yelled at him and he stopped turning around to face me. "I brought you some food." I stated suddenly feeling shy seeing him now standing and looking quite formidable. I expected him to go but for some reason he stepped down from the window and sat on the bed. "I don't know what you are… so I didn't know what to feed you… so I brought you a regular breakfast, you don't have to eat it… you know if you don't like it." I said putting the tray next to him on the bed he eyed me and then stared at the scrambled eggs and toast I brought him. "I'm going to prepare the bath for you, so you can wash the blood of your body, ok?" I asked him and to my surprise he nodded taking a bite of one toast.

When I was done preparing the bathtub for him and came out of the bathroom he had already finished his breakfast and even the glass of milk I had brought him. He stared at me as if something was bothering him but didn't say a word as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. I heard the splash of probably him getting on the bathtub and suddenly felt very nervous. Whatever he was he was very handsome and now he was taking a bath on my bathtub! I brushed the tough out of my head and glanced at the bloody sheets of my bed deciding the blood stains would never leave I took them out of the bed for later disposal. Just as I turned around I saw him walking out of the bathroom, pants on bandage on his right arm and drying his hair with a towel. He stared at me making me blush. His red eyes pierced me in half, water dripping down his body, droplets caressing his build chest, muscles contracting when he moved his hands on the towel. Yesterday he seemed so vulnerable and right now he is so… manly. He gave me a quizzical look and threw the damp towel on the floor then walked to my nightstand retrieving his bandana and putting it on his forehead. Somehow his spiky hair and the bandana looked good together.

"Umm… My name is Kiomi." I told him smiling at him still feeling a bit shy. "What about yours?" I asked making him glance at me for a second and then walked to the window. He stepped on it ready to leave.

"Hiei." Was all I heard him say before he banished… To Be Continued

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know it took me more than a year to update. But I had completely forgotten about writing since I have been busy with university. ****It wasn't until _sailorangelmoon_1 reviewed that I realized that I had left this story untouched. I'm so sorry!**

**I would like to finish this story so stay tuned and review! I know my grammar is terrible but I'm actually writing this to improve my English so let's hope I get better the more chapters I upload, since I don't have a beta reader. I'll be updating weekly or sometimes even daily since I'm currently on vacations.**

******Please enjoy!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO :(**

* * *

**Please Don't Tell Her**

**Chapter 3**

I considered everything. My brain elaborated countless theories as to what that creature could have been. I found myself searching on books, on the internet, everywhere I could think of just to get an answer. I first thought I had dreamed it. I mean c'mon! That was surreal! But Misato inquired me about the bloody man she helped me transport and I knew then he was real. I felt relieved that he wasn't a dream, I somehow found myself wanting to see him again. I was fascinated by him.

"Hiei." I chanted every night before I went to sleep. And tonight was no exception.

It had been almost a month since I saw him. But to me it felt just like yesterday. If I closed my eyes close enough I could still see his eyes staring at me -including the third one-, his harsh voice, and the way he moved. It was crazy. I was just too curious about him.

Suddenly, by impulse, I stood up from my bed and walked to the window, opening it and letting the breeze caress my face. It was definitely a beautiful full-mooned night. Outside my window you could only see my backyard. It has a giant tree directly in front of my window, with a swing, and a pool.

I felt someone watching me, pouring its eyes at me. When I glanced at the old tree there he was, staring at me. I could see his red eyes shining in the dark. He was just standing there with his hands on his pockets simply fixating his stare at me. I was overcome by joy. I got to see him again. But I couldn't help but to wonder why he was here. I somehow got the impression I would never see him again when he leaved my room the other day.

"Hiei." I stated, as to verify his presence.

"Woman." He answered keeping his eyes locked on mine. It made me burn inside. I couldn't help but to smile at him making him shift uncomfortably.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" I confessed, sitting in my windowsill, still smiling at him. I couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful he looked under the moonlight light. He was a combination of blacks and greys, except for his eyes. Two sinning blood pools staring right at me.

"Foolish woman, don't bother me with your infatuation." He said averting his eyes from mine. Although his words stung a little I felt somehow relieved.

"I see you are more talkative today." He eyed me angrily.

"Stupid! I didn't bother talking to you last time because I couldn't believe how stupid you were." I scanned his angry features before smiling at him.

"I guess I'm not that stupid anymore, since you are talking to me." I beamed happily.

"Have you any idea what I am?" He asked me, crossing his arms. I considered his question for a moment. Out of all my theories there was only one that made a little sense.

"An… alien?" I stated although it sounded more like a question. His features dropped as he stared at me in disbelieve. "I mean, you have tree eyes!" I pointed at him. "And you are incredibly fast at healing, that isn't something a human can do."

He smirked triumphantly at me.

"You are dammed right I'm not a human." His stare darkened and his smirked seemed to turn evil. "But I'm not such thing; you stupid humans are so simple." I somehow froze, my instincts telling me to run from there, yelling at me that he was dangerous.

But I couldn't move as I simply sat there as my mouth moved on its own.

"Then… what-. " I couldn't finish as he had disappeared and reappeared merely inches away from me, flinging me inside my room and pressed me against a wall with a katana. His red eyes boiling me to the core, as I struggled hopelessly against his grip.

"Demon." He stated, his smirk reappearing in his features as I gazed at him in horror. He came back to kill me? Why? "You better stop your fascination nonsense or I will kill you." He threatened me and released me from his grip putting his katana away.

He was bothered because I wanted to see him? Because I kept thinking about him? But, how could I not? He was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid me eyes upon. I thought I saw him blush for a split second, but when I blinked he was just plainly angry.

"Stop it!" He hissed pressing me against the wall again. "You dammed human! I don't fancy being called that."

Being called what? I haven't said a word. I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes as frustration took over me. He let go of me.

"Weak human." He muttered walking to the window. I felt a rush on anger take over me.

"I might be weak but at least I'm not an ass!" I yelled at him and plunged forward trying to push him in vain as I felt to the floor facing his boots. I glared up at him as he chuckled at my pathetic existence.

"I prefer being an ass." He stated coldly before leaving. I was left there as I lay face down on the floor muttering curses.

But I wasn't cursing at him. Oh, no. I was cursing at myself. I seemed to be rather happy about this whole ordeal. I was happy that I got to see this side of him and found myself wondering if I would ever be able to see other sides of him.

I must be a masochist. He said he would kill me; but I can't seem to stop obsessing about him.

* * *

**I'm sorry the chapters aren't long but I like to focus mainly in the interaction between the two of them and the longer they get the longer the chapters will be. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you liked it, if you didn't don't flame. :(**

**MikuniMikuni **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Well I was free so I decided to write another chapter today! This one is longer than the others. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO**

* * *

**Please Don't Tell Her**

**Chapter 4**

I found myself thinking about him.

Again.

Again.

And again.

Maybe in the back of my mind I held the thought that if I kept thinking about him he'd keep his word and come to kill me. And maybe then, I had hope that, I would be able to persuade him into not ending my life and spend a little more time with me. Because, as the days passed, I kept thinking about him.

I can't recall exactly how long it has been since he threaten to take my life. When it involves him I can always vividly recall it as it has just happened yesterday. His eyes, his smirk, his posture, his aggressive look…

I think I liked it all.

As I walked to school I began thinking about Hiei again. About all of that… about what he said. I don't know how but I was under the impression he was aware of what I was thinking. Maybe it's just that I'm so transparent that everything I think about him shows in my face in big, bold, letters. What kind of embarrassing expression was I showing? Was it that obvious how captivated by him I was? It was like he could clearly see how infatuated I felt towards him. Am I? I think I am. I mean, I wouldn't think about it so much if I wasn't.

The wind threw my hair backwards as school came into view. Demon, he had said. Demon. I researched about it; all that came of it was about horned monsters, devils, incubus, hundreds of descriptions of demon and not even one resembled him. I mean, he wasn't anything like what they said. He was almost every girls dream, perhaps, just mine. He was gorgeous, as if he was sculpted. Even the third eye looked good on him! It was almost unbearable. I know he is short, but I'm even shorter so I don't think it's a flaw. And somehow that angry personality of him made him even more endearing.

I gasped. Am I losing my mind? Too much information to handle made me completely insane as to find this traits "endearing"? Fascination nonsense, he said. Fascination… well yeah, he was a fascinating fellow. Everything about him. I somehow wanted more; I wanted to know more about him. What he liked, what he disliked. I did know one thing though; he disliked humans… Meaning, exactly, that he disliked me.

When I walked into my classroom I sat down next to Emma, who frowned at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You are acting weird again." She kept her frown. "You've been acting like this lately."

I smiled at her. I wanted to tell her, really, I did. But would I tell her? That I met a demon and I currently obsessed with him. I couldn't tell her that. I could try but she would either think I'm joking or that I'm crazy. "It's nothing." I shrug it off.

"Come on! You can trust me." I bit my lip. Well, I could tell her something. I don't need to tell her the exact truth but I could make something out of it.

"I met a guy."

"Oh! You met a guy! That's something…"

"Yeah, but I guess you could say he's got a bad temper." I chuckled. For god's sake! He pulled a sharp weapon to my neck and I described it as _a bad temper._

"A bad temper?" She asked and I nodded.

"He seems to dislike me."

"Why would someone dislike you?" She gave me a quizzical look.

"I think he just doesn't like me." I putted it simply. "I only met him twice… and that was enough to get me thinking about him." I sighed. "He's just so different from other guys. He is like a total new world." She eyed me in a funny way.

"Bad temper, different world… Is he like a gang member?" I chuckled.

"No, he's just different."

"And how do you know he doesn't like you?"

"'Cause… He came to see me and told me to stop thinking about him?" I laughed a little. "Like I should stop, or he'd hurt me."

She gave me an aggravated look. "I'm going to hurt you as in 'I'm going to hurt your feelings'… or…"

"Like, I'm going to _hurt_ you." I giggled at the look on her face.

"Well you better stay away from that dude!"

"Yeah… I know…" I trailed off.

"But if he came to see you just to say that; maybe he is slightly interested in you." I smiled. But I somehow doubt that. C'mon! I'm a human girl and he's a demon of some sort! He did say he didn't want my infatuation too. I brushed those thoughts to a side. Maybe I should just give in into what he wants and just stop my thoughts from going on about him. On the other side, if you ever met a demon would you ever stop thinking about it? Neither the less a very hot demon! Cold you stop? I doubt so.

I know I should be scared; but the fact that he's a demon makes it even more… spicy.

I sighted. Well, whatever.

"I don't have a way to contact him, so it's not like I'm ever going to see him again." I told Emma, who smiled sweetly at me.

"Then you better stop thinking about him then!"

"Yup." I returned her smile.

* * *

I gung out a little after school with Emma and Misato and then I headed home. No one was there. I guess they're having a busy day. I left my backpack at the couch and headed to the backyard and stared at the tree in which he was standing that night. I blew some hair out of my face and sat on the swing, rocking backwards and forward on it. I felt the wind hitting my features and I felt somehow at peace. Until my mind, again, trailed off to him. _Where is he right now?_ My mind wondered. I shrugged as I felt a pair of orbs piercing me. I looked up at the direction I felt them to be. And there, in the tree branch where my swing was hanging, he was, staring down at me. I couldn't bring myself to speak. I didn't know if I should be scared or happy. If he was here it meant that he was going to kill me. But he just stared at me.

"Woman, I told you to stop."

"I know." I replied, still staring at him. He raised an eyebrow as if asking: _then why don't you? _I could almost hear his voice in my head saying _idiot_. "I don't know." I told him.

He let out a small sigh and sat on the branch, his back against the tree. He stayed there in silence. I could only stare as the wind moved his hair. I almost thought he looked beautiful right there but I stopped myself, he would get angry. Right? He somehow know whenever I did.

"You just did." He stated, absently.

"I'm sorry." I apologized looking at my feet and I clutched the swings chains tighter. The silence prolonged itself for long until I broke it. "Hey." I called out for him.

"Hm?"

"Can you read my mind or something?" He didn't reply. He just sat there in silence and so did I. I didn't want to ruin the moment; I didn't want him to leave. _Shut up, woman._ That was what, in some way, he was saying with his silence. Or so I thought as the words echoed in my mind. And I did, because I didn't dare to talk as the sun began to set.

My heart was racing the whole time. I wanted to talk to him; I wanted to ask him so many questions. Maybe this obsession thing would go away if I could get to know him better. I wouldn't be longing to know more about him.

"Stupid human." he muttered.

"Then, if I'm so stupid; what are you doing here?" I asked him as the sun finally disappeared. He remained silent and stared at me.

"Shut up, useless woman."

"You know what! My name is Kiomi!" I angrily told him.

"I couldn't care less." He looked away from me. He's really difficult to talk to.

"Maybe you shouldn't." he commented.

"Can you please stop doing that?! How did you even do it!"

"Hn." He replied.

"Whatever!" I pouted angrily while kinking the dust from the ground, still sitting on my swing. I relaxed. I was actually happy. But when I stared up he was no longer there.

I walked upstairs into my room and I was surprised to see him leaning on my windowsill. "What do you think you are doing?" He merely glanced at me. And I took that moment to breathe in the sight that he was. His profile, his crossed arms with the muscles contracted everything. I sat on my bed, still staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" I pressed. He turned to face me and just stared at me angrily. "I deserve to know. I mean, you threatened to kill me and now here you are… casually leaning on my window!" I gulped. "Did you come to kill me?"

_No_. I heard in my head. It startled me. I was sure he replied he just didn't move his lips to do so.

"How did you do that?" I inquired as he stared away from me. I guess there are thing better left unknown. I sighted. I was really happy that he was here, but I started to get anxious. Why was he here? I didn't get it at all.

Suddenly I was being pressed down on my bed by an angry Hiei. "Your constant nagging, whining and blabbering about me find its way to my head all the time! It fucking irritates me!" He roared. "Your fucking human mind is so full of nonsense!"

"What?" I blushed furiously recalling each and every thought of him that crossed my mind. "I'm so sorry!" I felt so embarrassed and exposed. I tried to move under his grasp so I could cover my face, which I was sure was totally flushed. An amused look crossed his eyes as he smirked. Then I simply stared at him while he did the same, his superiority smirk never living his face.

"Maybe I should just kill you now." He said mischievously. My heart skipped a beat. "But I won't." He trailed his fingers down my neck until he reached my clothes. "I'll toy you a bit." He retrieved his hand. "You are so pathetic." His smirk widened as he stood up. I could feel the heat in my face. I was almost ashamed to admit I was aroused.

He left through the window. And then my mom walked in.

"Hi honey, I home." I stood up from the bed as she eyed me. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay… could you help me make dinner? I'm exhausted and your father will arrive soon." She asked me massaging her own shoulder.

"Uh-sure." I said as I gave one last glance at the window before closing the door.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! :) **

**MikuniMikuni**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Here's the next chapter… I'm also changing the rating to **_**M**_** since things might get a little worked up from here on... Also, our leading lady is a normal, hormonal, teenage girl as well so… You know… *laughs nervously* ok… Enjoy!**

* * *

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO :(

* * *

Please Don't Tell Her

Chapter 5

He said he would toy me for a bit. But he didn't. It had been almost two months since he said that he would, but he never came back to do as he said. I deliberated that maybe this is what he meant when he said that. To make me anxious wondering why he hasn't shown up.

Although I did get aroused when he said that he would toy me, while being on top of me, as soon as he left… I was worried he might come back. I know I could be jumping to conclusions, but the way he said it, probably implied he was going to do something sexual to me. Or at least that's how I saw it, recalling his hand trailing down my neck.

At first I was obviously afraid of the thought of it; I might not be completely pure but I was still a virgin and the fact that he is a demon who is thrilled with the idea of ending my life made it a little worse. But, as the days went by and he didn't show up, I started wondering what he might do to me if he did… and soon the idea wasn't so bad anymore.

And so now here I was staring at him as he jumped down my windowsill into my room. He was all dirty and bloody, shirtless and looking a bit worn. My heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on me.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." I confessed.

He gave me a "_Hn"_.

"Even if I wanted to, every time I step into the human realm your stupid thoughts reach me." I looked down to my feet remembering he could hear my every thought. I started playing with my wet hair from having come out of the shower recently, becoming self-conscious instantly. He looked annoyed but continued speaking. "Tough, your mind has taken a turn I quite like." He said smirking evilly making a laceration on his cheek, I had just noticed, arch upward.

I hurriedly walked into the bathroom and started filling up the bathtub trying my best to keep my mind completely blank. He walked in shortly after looking a little puzzled.

"You should take a bath." I said pointing at the dirty mess he was and then hurried out leaving him alone in the bathroom, walking back to my room. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I blushed a thousand shades of red.

He knew.

I stepped forward wanting to go hide somewhere under my bed so I could die of embarrassment.

He knew** I** had **fantasied** about **him**.

I stopped dead in my tracks. What should I do? He's here right now. This isn't one of my fantasies! The actual, hot, demon is right here in my bathroom and I was completely sure that when he came out of it he will keep to his word. It was pointless to run since he was way faster than me, I couldn't risk waking up my parents since he could easily kill them, I couldn't hide because he will definitely find me. My mind began working up thousands of scenarios but all of them ended with him doing whatever he wanted with me.

And I wasn't wrong.

I felt him grab my arm from behind pulling me a step back, bumping me into his wet chest. As he tossed my humid hair to the side, the heat of his body warmed up my back. He liked my neck making Goosebumps form all over my body. And the hand that wasn't restraining me against him started to rip the buttons of my pajamas.

I recovered from my shock.

"Hey! Wait, stop!" I said turning around to shove him away but he pushed me face down on the floor effortlessly, droplets from his wet hair landing on my nape. "Hiei, don't!" I whimpered as his hand landed on my nude breast.

"Don't?" He asked pinching and twisting my nipple and I tried my best not to moan. "Do you think I came here to take a bath?" His fingers moved from my breast and his hand firmly trailed further south until he reached the waistband of my pajama pants. "You are wrong, woman." His hand went inside of my pants and his fingers began stroking me through the fabric of my panties.

I no longer made any motion to stop his ministrations as I let a moan scape my mouth. The hand that was pinning me down found its way to the breast that had been left untouched as he pushed my panties to the side and began trusting one finger inside of me. I had to bite my lip not to scream out in pleasure as my own hips began bucking on the rhythm he had imposed, hungrily meeting his hand. The knot of pleasure was building up inside of me as I moaned and groaned wanting more of him with every second. He turned me around making me face him and pulled my pants and panties down in one quick motion. His breathing sounded a little worked up and I could see the lust clouding his eyes. His hands landed on my thighs and he spread my legs wide and trusted two fingers inside of me. I arched my back, my eyes rolling in the back of my head and stifled a scream inside my throat.

"You are a virgin?" He asked me, his voice hoarse. I managed to look up at him, my face flushed and my insides burning with desire as he kept inserting his fingers in and out. I nodded feeling my climax starting to unleash and he smirked mischievously. "Not anymore." He stated pushing his fingers further inside of me. I felt something snap and a piercing pain broke me in half as the same time I climaxed, mixing extreme pleasure with extreme pain. I cried out and reached for his hand to retrieve it from inside of me but I wasn't able to reach it as he took it with the other one. I was still struggling to come back to my senses as my body trembled when he finally pulled his digits out of my entrance.

I stayed there laying on the floor with no pants and my pajama top ripped open. I was no longer a virgin. Well, at least biologically speaking. I stared into his crimson eyes as I felt tears build up in my eyes. It wasn't fair.

He gave me an irritated look and stood up.

"I told you to stay away from me, human." He leaned against the windowsill and I sat up.

"I know… It's just… I…"

"You were enjoying it quite a bit." He commented stepping forward and lifting me up. "And I believe I was generous enough with you." His placed and trailed his fingers in my collarbone, almost in a caress manner. "Since a let _**the toy**_ enjoy all of the pleasure…" He trailed off and moved his hand slowly until it was in between my breasts. I noticed there was blood in his bandage and I blushed averting my eyes. I couldn't help but to feel happy that, in some way, it was a reminder that he had been the first guy to cross the line with me.

He took his hand away from me making me glance curiously at him and I could have sworn I saw him blush. But before I could say anything he turned around and vanished out of the window. My legs gave in and I collapsed to the floor. He was right in everything he said. I did enjoy it, I indeed got all the attention and at least he didn't rape me right then and there… But it still felt wrong… I mean, even if I felt as attracted to him as I do… I was still just _the toy_. I simply couldn't shake this bittersweet feeling in my chest.

At least, this time, I was sure I would be seeing him again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it… *blushes* I know I went a little overboard but I just can't seem to picture Hiei with a human girl and being genuinely interested in her from the start… I think that with him all the normal steps for a relationship are all switched in different orders. So yeah, I felt it was necessary to take this road. Let me know what you think on the reviews! **

**MikuniMikuni**


End file.
